Double Trouble
by Ariba Khan
Summary: Ok so this is what I posted on the Austin and Ally wiki fanfic contest! Summary: Austin Monica Moon, meet Ross Shor Lynch. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Guess who's got big news for everyone?" Trish de la Rosa walks into Sonic Boom with and stands in her signature pose in front of everyone with a big grin stretched on her face.

Austin and Ally were playing the piano together working on Austin's new song. And Dez - as you would expect of him - was busy frying burger patties on a grill set up within Sonic Boom. They all looked up to find Trish and came forward.

"What's up Trish?" Ally smiles and stands in front of her best friend.

"I've got some big news for you guys!" Trish smiles even more.

"You should tell it right about now, or all that smiling will hurt your face." Austin nods towards Trish.

"Well, have you guys ever heard of the band R5?"

"Yeah, they're the one who just released their debut single. And I hear it's topping the charts," Austin replies.

"Yeah, well as a faithful and devoted manager, I talked to them, and they wanna do a song with Ally!" Trish nearly screams.

"What seriously? Awww, Trish thank you." Ally runs forward and hugs her best friend. "This is so awesome."

"I know right? Wow, Ally. Congrats." Austin smiles.

"Aww, thank you Austin." Ally smiles toward Austin.

"Looks like our sweetie has finally grown up," Dez finally speaks from the grill in a happy tone. "This calls for some Dez's special burger patties." As Dez flips a patty, it gets too high and sticks to the glass door behind him. "Correction: Dez's special window burger patties. Anyone?" Dez adds with a nervous look.

"Hey, Ally! Watcha doin' up here?" Austin asks while walking into the practice room where he finds Ally tapping on her phone.

"Oh, hi Austin. Nothing, I was just looking up at R5. They released their debut single, but it's audio only." Ally said as looked up from her phone. Austin sat in front of her.

"That's kinda different." Austin smiles.

"Yeah, they'll release their music video later. So what I got is that I've seen Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff, but Ross always has his back towards the camera in style so I haven't seen him yet."

"Wow, so that's like suspense. Awesome." Austin sits back and props his legs over the other sofa. "Well, they're coming tomorrow. You'll surely see him then."

"Yeah."

"Hey wanna go try Dez's burgers? I just ate one...and it's kinda yummy!" Austin thinks about the burgers with an amused expression.

":Puh-lease. I'll never eat something off a window." Ally furrows her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on. You gotta try 'em. Even Trish likes them" Dez shouts from downstairs. Austin and Ally smile at each other.

"Ally there nearly here!" Trish cries to her best friend in excitement.

"I know, I know." Ally smiles. Team Austin and Ally wait at the counter in Sonic Boom for the band R5 to arrive. Just then a blonde girl, two brown haired boys and a blonde guy walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hi, Riker,: Trish walks up and shakes the blonde guy's hand. All of them smile.

"Hi Trish." Riker shakes Trish's hand and the group walks upto Ally. "So you are Ally Dawson?" Riker smiles.

"Yes, indeed. Pleasure to meet you" Ally extends her hand towards Riker and he shakes it.

"Well, Ally it's a pleasure to perform one song with you since we have all heard you're so talented. I'm Riker Lynch, this is Rydel" Riker points towards the blonde girl. "And these are Rocky and Ratliff," he indicates toward the two boys and they wave their hands in a smile. Then his eyes sets on Austin.

"Woaw." He gasped.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Austin becomes paranoid and starts touching his face,

"No, it's just that...hey Ross! Come in here! Take in the view of the beach later." Riker stands at the doorway of Sonic Boom and yells at someone. Just then a guy walks in the shop.

"I said I was coming," Ross Lynch replied. Team Austin and Ally all gasped. Then Ross looked at them, especially at Austin. Same blonde hair, same chocolate brown eyes, same nose, same lips, same everything...

"Woaw." Austin and Ross said at once and walked upto each other. Everyone else just stared.

"Well you know what they say, "You always have a twin out there"." Dez finally speaks.

"You can say that again." Trish replies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is...incredible!" Ross smiles back at his double.

"Yeah, it's kinda like...looking in a mirror," Austin looks at Ross more closely. "Hey look, we're even wearing the same clothes, except you're wearing a red jacket and I'm wearing a blue one."

"Yeah, you're right," Ross said after realizing what Austin said. "Weird."

"It's even more weirder for us here," Rocky raises his voice and indicates toward the rest of the band R5 and at Ally, Trish and Dez. They all were looking at them with both eyebrows raised. Dez's mouth was hanged open. He closed it.

"You know, we could be twins!" Austin says playfully.

"Yeah, we could be," Ross smiles.

"Ahem," Dez speaks up. Austin and Ross look up at him. "Can I ask what your favourite colours are?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Both speak in unison.

"Nothing, just..." he says with a speculative expression on his face.

"Orange," Austin says.

"Yellow," Ross pipes in.

"Ahhh!" Dez holds his head in his hands. "So close..."

Austin and Ross laughed.

"Now before this gets any more weirder, me and the band should really now get upto the Practice Room and start working on our song," Ally walked up to the both of them and stood in between facing towards Austin.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Austin walked back towards Trish and Dez. The band and Ally moved up the stairs to the Practice Room. Ally climbd up behind Ross.

"Ummm, Ally?" Austin suddenly remembered something. Ally turned back to look at him.

"Umm, uh, when will you be done?"

"Austin they just arrived..." Ally gave a sarcastic look.

"I meant that I hope you remember about us working on my song..."

"Of course. I remember. I'll take time out. I'm not in the time management club for nothing, you know." She smiled and walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

Austin looked at Trish and Dez. They were staring at him intently.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He touched his face again, being paranoid.

"No, Little Golden Toes. Me and Dez wanna talk to you about something. Wanna go to Mini's?" Trish said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Sure. And wait, I told you only Dez can call me that!"

"Okay! Sorry..." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to be back at work?" Dez narrowed his eyes at Trish.

"I got a text from my boss, that I'm fired. Apparently, you can't be gone for two hours during a fifteen minute break."

"Is it just me or has food at Mini's got even smaller?" Austin stared at the really small burger in his plate.

"They should name it Micro now," Dez stared at his cupcake wide-eyed just like Austin. He takes Austin's burger before Austin could react.

"Hey, that was mine!" Austin said.

"I was hungry," Dez complained as he stuffed in his cupcake next.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" Austin asked Trish, clearly annoyed at Dez.

"I wanted to ask that, are you jealous because Ross is here?" Trish looked at Austin intently.

"Wait, why would I be jealous?"

"'Cause it's awkward for you, buddy!" Dez piped in. "I mean Ross is waaaaay more prettier looking than you and he would be around Ally for like...most of the time. And see? AWK-WARD for you." He raised an eyebrow at Austin.

"Oh, come on. You really think I still have feelings for Ally?" Austin looks at the both of them. They both looked back at him for a moment.

"Come on Austin. It was obvious when you were asking Ally about the song. We both knew you meant something else."

"But...I can't. It's not possible. We are...just friends, okay?"

"Whatever you say, blondie." Trish reverted back to sipping her juice.

Trish, Austin and Dez walked into Sonic Boom. Ross and Ally came downstairs, laughing at something.

"Hi, Ally. Uh, where are you going?" Austin asked, looking a little nervous.

"Oh, I was just going to show Ross the Shredder's beach club. Can you believe it that he's never been to Miami?" Ally smiled enthusiastically. Austin smiled back as they both left Sonic Boom.

"Of course, he hasn't," Austin walked back towards Trish and Dez behind the counter.

"Ahem," Trish sais. Austin looked up.

"What?"

Trish nodded her head toward the door.

"Okay, you're probably right. I am a little jealous and...I think I still kinda have feelings for Ally."

"Told ya," said Dez. "Man, he is waaay prettier than you."

"Dez, we're practically the same!" Austin looked at Dez.

"Yeah, sure. I get it buddy." He waved away Austin's look with his hand and laughed it off.

"So what do I do now?" Austin asked Trish.

"I think you have to tell her now and just hope that their performance comes up soon." Trish nods.

"Yeah. Wait, I think I have an idea how to tell her..." Austin smiled.

Ally walked back into her Practice Room just before closig the store. She had a really great time with Ross today, showing him around. But she knew she preffered Austin over Ross, 'cause she really liked his on-and-off childishness and his playfulness. He will always be her goose. Ally smiled over at the thought. She then noticed that there was what seemed to be a card kept on the piano. She went over and picked it up.

It was hand-made. And there on the cover was written "There's No Way I can Make It Without You" in a hand-writing she could recognize anywhere in the world. Ally then opened it and started reading it.

"This card is for you Ally, I know you, uh, figured that out.

Well, I wanted to thank you for always being at my side, and always being my friend and favourite song writer. I know it's kinda unusual but I, uh, wrote this to tell you one thing. I couldn't actually say it."

Underneath this paragraph was a drawn heart, coloured outside the lines of course. Ally smiled.. And below that, it was written:

I have feelings for you Ally dawson. I'm sorry but I'm vulnerable against them. They're just so strong.

Austin

P.s. It's true, there's no way I could have made it without you.

"So Trish, you think I should go to her?" Austin asked Trish. The three friends had went to the beachclub.

"Well, yeah. I think she might have read your card by now. Now that you've confessed, I think you should go and do whatever you guys do. Trust me, I'm her friend, I know. She'd love it."

Dez smiled at Austin. "Then you could have another wonderful Auslly moment" Dez waved his hands in the air.

"Auslly?" Austin looked at Dez.

"Yeah, that's the ship name we've given you guys. Actually, this doof came up with it. And it's actually kinda nice." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go meet Ally." Austin smiled and stood to leave.

Ross paced up and down. How would he tell her? He can't control over his feelings. Today, he spent the whole day roaming around in Miami with Ally Dawson (it was mostly the beach though) whereas the rest of the band was resting because of the jet lag, and now...it's stupid but, he realized he kind of has started to like Ally.

She strongly reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it...

Forget it, he has to leave Miami soon after the performance. So it wouldn't work out anyway.

"Oh, man. I forgot my guitar at the Practice Room," He shook his head and got out of the hotel room he was staying in with his siblings and friend, and headed towards Sonic Boom.

Ally's heart just melted over whatever Austin wrote. She read it again and again. Her heart was filled with happiness. She needs to tell Austin she feels the same way about him. She was reading it for the umpteenth time when Ross walked in. He wasn't wearing his red jacket.

"Uh, Ally?" Ross asked gently.

Ally stood up and witout hesitation walked up to Ross. She pulled him down and pressed her lips against his gently. At first Ross was surprised, then he gave in.

Austin came walking into the Practice room feeling giddy and smiling as ever, while looking for Ally. When he looked at Ally kissing his double, he stopped midway in his tracks.

"Ally?" Austin was in such shock that only a hoarse whisper escaped his throat.

Ally let go of Ross and looked at Austin, with her mouth open. He was wearing a blue jacket. She looked at Ross, who seemed surprised, oblivious to whatever was going on, then she looked at Austin, his face filled with hurt. It was like he was on the very verge of tears.

"This is what I get for confessing," Austin said in a hoarse voice. Now it felt like he was about too break down any moment. He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, no." Ally whispered while staring at the ground. What has she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I've messed this up badly, Trish," Ally said to her best friend. They both came to the mall and were now sitting in the cafeteria. They had ordered smoothies for themselves. Trish was drinking hers whereas Ally hadn't even touched her own. She sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ally. But I've tried talking to Austin about this. But there's nothing I can do really," Trish tried to comfort her friend. She wanted to help her out. But it was tough. "Have you tried talking to Austin?"

"You seriously think I haven't tried? I have Trish, it's just that Austin doesn't even want to see me, let alone talk to me," Ally held her head in her hands. It was true. Throughout the whole week, Austin has been ignoring Ally as much as he could. Whether it was at Sonic Boom, or at Marino High, or at the Shredder's Beach Club, Austin would hang out with Dez, (sometimes even with Trish, but if she would bring up Ally he would simply say, "I don't wanna talk about it."), but whenever Ally would approach the group, he would simply walk away, refusing to communicate. Even Dez was sad about it.

"I'm sorry Ally, I really am. I'll try everything to help you, but, you should have been a-a bit careful." Trish said.

"I know, I know. The point is, how do I make it up to Austin? I mean I don't even know how to face him," Ally finally picked up her smoothie and took a sip. It felt somewhat soothing.

When Trish didn't answer, Ally asked. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Nothing, just thinking how you should approach him," Trish replied.

"Oh," Ally kept her smoothie back on the table. "Hey, wait! My performance with R5 is this Friday…"

"So?" Trish looked puzzled.

"So, what if I do a song, just me, for Austin? The band could help me with it!" Ally literally stood up in excitement.

"Yeah, that seems great. You should go talk to them about it." Trish stood up too with a big smile.

Ally's smile turned into a frown of concern. "But do you think he will come?"

"Has he ever missed any of your performances?" Trish kept a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well…no."

"Then? I assure you, he might be angry, but I don't think he's going to miss the biggest moment yet of your musical career."

"Thanks, Trish," Ally smiled and the both friends hugged. Ally turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Ally?" Trish called.

"Yeah?" Ally paused and looked back.

"I think you should talk to Ross first. He's even more in a confused state than you are in," Trish said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I apologize again, Ross. It's basically all my fault." Ally said. She came and found Ross in his hotel room with the rest of the band.

"Nah, it's okay. I completely understand," Ross smiled at Ally. Ally smiled back.

"So is it okay with you guys?" Ally asked now towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah, we'd love to help you patch things up with Austin, Ally," Rocky replied.

"Totally," Rydel and Ratliff said in unison.

"So you wanna do it right after our performance?" Riker asked with a smile.

"Yup," Ally confirmed.

"Have you finished the song?"

"Uh-huh. It's called 'Me and You'." Then after a moment she said to herself. "I hope he comes."

"Of course he will," Ross exclaimed. He explained further. "I mean you both have got a bond so special and built upon something so beautiful, and I don't think Austin would like to give that up so easily."

Ally smiled and began thinking about what Ross had said. She bid the band goodbye and left. On the way to home her mind was busy thinking about Austin. _I hope he shows up. _She opened her front door. _Why do I love him so badly, man?_

Austin couldn't sleep. He got up from his bed and paced up and down around in his bedroom. He kept thinking about Ally. He lied back in his bed.

What if he over reacted? He loves Ally. It was difficult for him to stay angry at her that long. Maybe he was just being a jerk. He should go talk to her.

Now tomorrow's her biggest performance ever with R5 at the beach club. He should be there for her. She was always by his side at every biggest moment in his life. They were partners. They were best friends. No, they were even more than that.

Yes, he'll go to the beach club tomorrow. He'll talk to Ally and say how deeply sorry he is for his actions.

_I hope she accepts, _Austin thought to himself. _Why do I love her so badly, man?_

"That was Ah-mazing," Ally said back-stage right after her performance with the band.

"I know, right?" said Ross.

"Thanks Ally, that was awesome singing with you," Riker said ad hugged Ally. "Now it's time for you to sing with Austin.

After Trish and Dez got back into the crowd to cheer her on, the band and Ally resumed their positions.

When Ally took the mic in her hand, she felt some pain in her stomach. She tried to put it aside and focus on singing this most important song of her life. Everything to her that mattered was on the line. If she wasn't able to make it up to Austin, then she knew she wouldn't be able to pursue her singing her singing career without him. She scanned the crowd. No sign of him. Her heart dropped.

_No, he'll show up, _Ally thought. _ Be confident. Have faith._

The music started. "This is for you, Austin. I'm sorry for everything. Please do forgive me," Ally spoke into the mic. The crowd awed and clapped. She was just about to start singing, but then her head spun badly. She couldn't focus. The pain hadn't subsided but instead had increased and felt like as if it had spread into each and every part of her body. Words didn't come out of her mouth. She groaned and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Ally!?" Riker shouted.

Her vision became blurry. She couldn't stand. What is happening to her? Unpleasant thoughts rose into her mind. Is she dying?

The music stopped. The crowd let out a gasp and the band members all crowded around Ally to help her up.

"Somebody call an ambulance! Quick!" She heard someone say. But she couldn't recognize who the voice belonged to. Trish and Dez had ran up the stage as well to help.

"_Ally!_" That voice. She would recognize it anywhere in the world. It was full of concern. He _had_ shown up.

"Step, aside please," Austin made his way through the crowd. "Ally!" He came ran up to the stage and kneeled down beside.

"Ally, forgive me. I'm sorry, I-I know I over reacted, please. What is happening to you?" He whispered that last sentence. A tear trickled down his cheek. He took her hand in hers and squeezed it.

Ally turned her neck to face Austin. It was excruciating. She couldn't make out Austin's face perfectly but could notice his blonde hair.

She was barely able to let out the following two words. They came out in a hoarse whisper.

"You're…here."

A smile formed on Austin's tear-stained face. "I'll always be here for you. Always."

Ally managed to smile, but it hurt.

It was then when she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few hours since the incident. They all had rushed Ally to the hospital as soon as possible. Trish and Dez told the people to clear away from the stage while the band and Austin helped Ally into the ambulance. She was still in the ER and the doctors had asked all of them to move outside and wait while they examined what was wrong with her.

After what seemed alike pacing up and down the hall for the hundredth time, Austin sat on a blue bench in a corner. Thoughts were bubbling in his mind. It was awful to see Ally like this. It hurt him really bad. She was in pain, and…she didn't deserve any of this. She was the nicest person he has ever met, so why is this happening to her? Somewhere at the back of his head, a small voice told him that it was his fault. He had given Ally a lot of stress and pressure, which was too much for her to cope up with. Instead of Ally, he should have been punished. Austin hated himself and cursed himself. Why did he have to do that to her?

He started to breathe raggedly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried hard but he couldn't control it and he reluctantly let the tears flow down his cheeks. He did not want to cry in front of all these people. He just wanted to find a dark corner and cry as much as he can and drown in his own guilt.

But no, he must have hope. This is not the time to be a child, he's been that long enough. Either way, nothing is gonna happen to Ally. He's sure of it. The doctor is just gonna come through those doors and tell all of them the good news that Ally is just fine and that we can take her home. Austin wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked towards the door of the ER. He saw Ross coming towards him.

Ross sat down beside him on the blue bench. He waited for a moment not saying anything, looking at Austin's tear-stained stained face. "Don't worry bro. She'll be alright."

Austin looked up at him. "I hope she does get all right. If anything ever happens to her…I-I…" Austin stammered. He tried to be strong but it was hard. He finished the sentence. "If anything happens to her, I will never be able forgive myself." He started to cry softly again.

Ross just looked at him. He was amazed at seeing Austin's passion for Ally. Something he probably never had for anyone. He felt sorry for him. "Okay, anything of it wasn't your fault-"

"It was, she was stressed because of me…" Austin explained in a broken voice.

"No, don't blame it all on yourself. Hopefully, it won't be anything major. The doctors will tell us any minute now that it was nothing and that Ally will be alright." Ross tried to comfort him. Austin listened and then he nodded.

Just then, the door of Ally's room slid open and a male doctor draped in a white doctor's coat, seemingly too big for his small built, walked out and approached them. The band, Trish and Dez who were wearing expressions of curiosity walked forward quickly. Austin stood up from the bench and came to the front to ask the doctor.

"Well, doctor?" He was waiting for some good news. She has to be fine.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon, but we…weren't able to diagnose what's wrong with Ally." The doctor looked at Austin carefully.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Austin's eyes furrowed. He started to become hyper. "What do you mean you haven't figured out what's WRONG with her?" Austin asked with his voice raising.

The doctor seemed a little intimidated with Austin's sudden change in behavior. But what he managed to say next shook Austin from the very core of his existence.

"It was because… Ms. Dawson has gone into a coma."

Austin couldn't believe what the doctor had just said. He was shattered inside out. He was barely able to stand. He had no sense of what he was doing. He was about to fall flat on his back when Ross and Riker caught him. They helped him sit on the bench. He was in such a shock that he couldn't hear anything. His whole body had gone numb.

Ally…in…a…coma. That's all that went in and around in his mind. Coma…Ally. Ally… coma. He was brought back into his senses and surroundings after being shaken by Dez and found out that Trish was asking him something.

"What?" He looked up at Trish, still in the process of recovering from shock.

"Austin, I was asking if you were okay."

"Yeah,yeah. I'm fine. It's just that…" Austin smiled a little. "I thought I heard the doctor say Ally was in a coma. Sorry, I'm just hearing things." He waved his hand in the air. He looked at Trish's sad expression.

"Austin what you heard was right." Trish's eyes, in fact, every person's eyes were glassy.

"What?" Austin barely whispered. He found out that he was already crying. He looked up at the doctor standing away from the bench. "Can I go meet her?"

"Yes, you all can. We have moved her into her room." The doctor replied quickly.

They all walked up and moved along, going to where the doctor had indicated. Austin stopped by the doctor's side in the end.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said honestly.

"It's okay," Austin replied back. "Thank you, doctor." With that said, Austin followed the others.

Austin stood leaning his side against the wall in a corner, as the rest of the group sat around Ally. Everyone was silently crying and wiping their tears. They started to talk about their memories with Ally, talking about her awesome performance, wondering and giving their own opinions about what happened to Ally. Austin didn't listen to them. He just stood there and zoned out. His thoughts went in and about the times he and Ally shared. The moments that were just theirs. It was a beautiful time. Even though it was recent, yet it seemed so…distant and far-fetched.

She was about to sing "Me and You" for him on stage. She was apologizing, even though he should have been the one to apologize. He now needed some alone time…with Ally, now.

"You guys should probably go home now. It's late." Austin said to them, expressionless. Everyone looked at him then at each other. They knew what he wanted. And they would give him. They nodded.

"Yeah, you all are probably tired. You should go get some rest." Trish said while standing up.

"I think you and Dez should go too, Trish." Austin looked at her. She looked at Dez then nodded back at Austin. Everyone stood up and while saying goodbye, shuffled out of the room.

After closing the door behind him and drawing the blinds, Austin slowly walked towards Ally. He took a chair and sat beside her. He looked at her closely. She looked so beautiful. He took in every detail, her chestnut hair with caramel highlights; her pink lips, her pretty eyes, her beautiful skin and her small frame. He couldn't believe such a beautiful person could be in such a state.

Dang it, he thought. He started to cry again. But, he couldn't stop his tears. Now that he was alone it was easy to let it all out.

"Ally," Austin spoke. He wanted to talk to her since the fight so badly and wanted to apologize. "Ally, I'm sorry. I know I got you into this mess. I'm so deeply sorry, and you don't know how depressing it is to…look at you in this state." He broke into a sob. Then, after a while, continued. "I know…I know that just because of me, you're like this. And because of that, I hope you will forgive me. Because I know I will never be able to forgive myself.

"From now on I'm going to stay with you by your side. I'll never leave you. I'll be here for you…forever." He sobbed again. "Even if it affects my career, I don't care; because you are more important to me. You're the dearest thing to me in the whole wide world. Besides, it will never be the same when I would sing because you won't be there." He wiped his whole face with a tissue he took from a box kept on the side table.

"I-I…wanted to sing to you. I wanted to sing all the songs that we wrote together that reminded me…of you. I-I hope you don't mind." With that Austin cleared his throat and began singing softly.

"Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance that someone else

Is gonna swoop in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere the side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

One by one, Austin sang all the songs. From "Superhero" to "Steal your Heart", from "Heartbeat" to "I Think About You". Austin stopped for a while. He took Ally's hand in his own and drew aimless circles on her skin with his thumb. He looked at her carefully, and then eventually smiled.

"Guess there's only one left Ally. Here we go." He started singing. Even though the song was medium-fast, he sang it slowly. Like the time they sang it in their Glee Club performance in the beginning.

"There's no way I could make it without ya…do it without ya, be here without ya…" He started to cry silently. He held Ally's hand tighter. He took a deep breath and continued.

"It's no fun when your doin' it solo…with you it's like whoa!" He started to sob again. It had gotten really difficult now. He let Ally's hand go and took his head in his hand and kept crying. Suddenly, he felt a hand taking in his own. He looked wide eyed at it and traced the arm back to Ally.

"Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I-I-own this dream

Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me

There's no way I could make it without ya

Do it without ya, be here without ya…"

She smiled at Austin. Then she coughed. Austin stared at her then smiled widely.

"Ally…" Austin whispered.

"Austin…" Ally replied. Austin leaned in and kissed her. He had wanted to do that for such a long time. And Ally didn't protest, the kiss was irresistible, magical even. They both kept kissing until Austin drew back.

"We gotta call the doctor," He smiled.

"Well, I really don't know how it all happened. We never witnessed a coma patient wake up so...early," the doctor said, looking all flustered.

"You don't even have any scientific explanation?" Austin asked, amused.

"Apparently no, it seems impossible. It's like from magic or a miracle or something happened..." Austin looked back at Ally who was still supposed to rest and was lying down.

"Yes, it was a miracle that brought us two together."

Ally smiled, "We always need one in life."


End file.
